


Daisy

by yeonluver



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonluver/pseuds/yeonluver
Summary: “Emotions are petals, each with a different shade, and these petals together bloom into a pure white daisy. In the end, we return to our most innocent state, which can lead to another beginning. Sorrow lasts a second, but what we share in our universe is eternal.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an au on ao3 I hope you enjoy :D

The two boys were sitting peacefully in the middle of the field surrounded by daisies. Beomgyu turned to the younger with loving eyes. “Huening, do you know what a pure white daisy represents” “No I don’t hyung. What does it represent ?” the younger curiously asked 

“Well a pure white daisy represents purity and innocence. Daisies are tough but they are beautiful, and they can grow in any environment. That is what I love about them. Did you know that daisies also come in different colors. The purple daisy represents dignity and success while the yellow symbolizes friendship. The blue daisy represents openness and peace. And the white daisy also represents humility. In Milan, Italy 331 people played the largest game of He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not by plucking daisy petals.” 

“I can’t imagine so many people plucked out petals just to see if their secret crush loved them back” the younger slightly giggled thinking of all the people playing the game 

The older chuckled looking at the younger giggling. “Do you want to try the game Huening?” The younger’s eyes looked at him with eagerness “Yes” The two boys got up from their spot and found two white daisies 

“Hyung you go first” the younger rushing the older “ok ok” (when playing He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not you first say He Loves Me and then you pick out the petal) 

*A few seconds later*

Picking out the last petal, Beomgyu whispers “he loves me” for a few seconds he stares at the last petal before turning his head to the younger “your turn” Like Beomgyu, Huening’s last petal was He loves me. The two stared at each other for a while but they both turned away after a few seconds.

“Oh it's getting late. We should get going” the younger said while standing up “wait huening” the older quickly said out of nowhere (Should I confess right now? If I don’t I don’t know when I will have another chance. Ok you got this Beomgyu just tell Huening that you are in love with him it’s not that hard.) 

“Um hyung what is it” the older shaked his head to get out of his thoughts and quickly stood up “Huening there is something I have to tell you” the older said while playing with his fingers “What is it?” “This is hard for me to say but I know I would have to tell you this one day” Beomgyu lowered his head to take a deep breath and looked up to the younger's eyes. “Kai Kamal Huening I am in love with you” 

“Hyung” “it’s okay if you don’t love me I just wanted to tell you this” the older looked down again but the younger held the older’s chin and brought their lips together. “I love you too” the older still shocked what happened looked at the younger with wide eyes “wait really” “yes hyung” the younger said while chucking 

“Omg I can’t believe this.” The older was so happy he jumped around shouting “YES HE LOVES ME BACK” but then Beomgyu stopped jumping and ran up to the younger to kiss him “I love you my daisy” “My daisy?” 

“Remember when I told you about what a daisy represents. Well you remind me of daisies and I wanted to share with you what they meant.” the older shyly smiles at the younger 

“That’s beautiful hyung. How about we go home now the sun has already set.” “My home is wherever I’m with you” “Ah hyung you are so cheesy” the younger chuckled “I am only like this with you” the older brown haired grinned “Let’s go” the older grabbed the younger one’s hand while they walked side by side 

*3 years later* 

“WHAT THE HELL HUENING. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME.” Beomgyu was going crazy “Hyung let me explain” the younger trying to calm the older “WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN. I SAW YOU KISSING SOOBIN NOT ONCE BUT MULTIPLE TIMES AND YOU TOLD HIM YOU LOVED HIM.” 

Beomgyu couldn’t control his anger and started smashing things around him. Breaking down he asked the younger “do you not love me anymore” the younger quickly went to the older and hugged him “I love you so much hyung” the younger said while crying. 

Beomgyu pushed off the other “Then why did you kiss him and tell him that you loved him.” the older got up and looked at the younger with tears running down 

“I-I don’t know” the younger was crying uncontrollably

“At first when you two kissed I thought it was by accident because I knew you wouldn’t do such a thing but I guess I was wrong.” The older looked at the younger with a painful look 

“I don’t know why you are crying my heart got broken because you decided to cheat. We are done Huening. I hope you have a nice life with Soobin.” Beomgyu walked towards the door and looked back at Huening but he heard him say “please hyung I love you and forgive me.” 

The younger kept on crying while the older looked at him with pain in his eyes “You broke my heart Huening and I don’t know if I can forgive you right now. Let me mend my heart and we can try to be friends again. I just want you know that I still love you my daisy” 

Hearing the words my daisy broke Huening more. Beomgyu walked up to the younger and kissed him on the lips “This is my last farewell my love” the older walked out the door quickly after that 

“I’m so sorry hyung. Please come back to me. I still love you” the younger shouted  
The older was trying to hold in his tears but he couldn’t. His first true love had broken his heart and even though he wanted to go back to hug, kiss and forgive Huening. He doesn’t because he knows that he deserves better. 

(I guess it wasn’t meant to be my daisy. I hope in the future we can become close again. But right now I need to mend my broken heart.)

**Author's Note:**

> I will me making a social media au continuing this au


End file.
